


Jin Gets Himself Some NewS

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Improving NewS/KAT-TUN Relations, Light Bondage, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Tie Kink, Ties & Cravats, Unnegotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Ryo and Shige appreciate Jin's new tie.





	Jin Gets Himself Some NewS

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy ginzarhapsody. PWP. Brought on by my pleas for Jin!tie!sex based on [this picture](http://i66.photobucket.com/albums/h244/anamuan/jin0003yese.jpg), and somehow I ended up writing it myself. Any other takers? 

Jin wasn't entirely sure where this was going, but he didn't want it to stop. Ryo worked on leaving a mark on Jin's neck while he fumbled with the lock, and Shige licked at Jin's lips and worked a hand into Jin's back pocket to squeeze his ass. Scratch that. Jin knew _exactly_ where this was going. He just wasn't sure how they'd gotten here. He still didn't want it to stop, and did his best to show that to Shige by sucking on that teasing tongue. The door finally swung open under Ryo's admittedly distracted attention, and the three of them tumbled ungracefully inside.  
  
They stumbled awkwardly through the apartment to the bedroom (leaving Jin's velvet jacket in a puddle by the door), and ended up a tangled sprawl of limbs across the bed. Jin privately wondered how they managed because _he_certainly hadn't been paying attention to where they'd been going, but decided not to argue with a good thing when it was being handed to him. Ryo made quick work of Jin's tie, undoing the knot and pulling the sleek material from around Jin's neck. Shige popped the top button of Jin's black shirt, and while Ryo bent to lave attention to Jin's newly exposed throat, started licking a slow path down Jin's chest as each button came undone. Jin's breath came faster and he had trouble deciding where to put his hands because two heads was one too many in the best possible way and the way Ryo was sucking on his skin made it hard for him to think.  
  
Shige was pulling the ends of the shirt out of Jin's pants and Jin had finally decided on both hands tangled in Ryo's hair because of the way Ryo was tracing patterns with his tongue on the roof of Jin's mouth, when Ryo caught one of Jin's hands and twisted it up over their heads. Shige caught Jin's other hand, gently disengaging it from its grip in Ryo's hair, and used the opportunity to slide the black button-up off Jin's shoulders, so Jin didn't think to mind.   
  
He also didn't think about how Shige passed his hand to Ryo instead of letting him twist it back into Ryo's hair because of the way Shige sank his teeth into Jin's shoulder. Shige nipped a trail from Jin's navel down to his belt buckle and Jin was so focused on the feeling of teeth on skin that he didn't even notice that Ryo had tied his hands to the headboard until Ryo pulled away suddenly--a long line of saliva stretching, stretching, stretching between their mouths--to smirk at him and his attempt to catch Ryo came up woefully short. And tied to the headboard. Jin tried to glare at Ryo, but then Shige unbuckled Jin's belt and got his pants open and was sliding a hand down the front of Jin's boxers to curl around his erection and Jin found that it was all he could do to keep his eyes focusing.  
  
Jin really wanted to focus. Focus on Ryo, who was stripping Shige and planting slow kisses down the line of his neck and back and shoulders. Focus on Shige, who'd gotten Jin's pants off and whose mouth was hovering a few tantalizing centimeters from Jin's erection. Focus on Ryo who was palming Shige's erection through his pants and Shige who was rocking down into that hand, moaning wantonly, like he didn't have an audience, like he _had_ an audience, an audience Shige knew liked it loud and dirty. And then Shige licked up along Jin's length and Jin's focus evaporated into warm heat.  
  
Shige held Jin's hips down while he sucked him off, which Jin thought was completely unfair because with his hands tied it made feel like he couldn't move at all. Jin twisted his fingers around the tie instead, wrapping his hands into the smooth material in order to maintain some sense of control, even if he knew he was lying to himself. He needed something to think about besides how he couldn't thrust up into that warm heat; something other than the way Shige's tongue felt on his cock, because at this rate Jin wasn't going to last very long at all.  
  
Shige took Jin in as far as he could, hand curling around the base. Shige slid back up Jin's length and tongued the slit and Jin's head fell back and his eyes squeezed closed and he concentrated on breathing. Jin's world focused down to a single point, a single motion, and Shige's mouth.   
  
Jin's eyes flew open when Shige pulled off without warning. Shige was on his hands and knees, leaning down between Jin's spread legs. Ryo had his hands on Shige's hips, fingers pressing into the skin, and was pushing in slowly, slowly while Shige panted hard through his nose. Jin could feel the air moving on his cock and it wasn't nearly enough. His hips bucked ineffectually and he whined low in his throat because he couldn't touch himself and he needed to _feel_ something.   
  
Ryo set up a slow rhythm and the tension in Shige's face relaxed and he remembered to take pity on Jin's situation, licking a line up from the base before going back down. Jin knew when Ryo found Shige's prostate because Shige started moaning again, only this time _around_Jin's cock; and that was all it took for Jin as he came, tendons standing out on his arms and hands white-knuckled fists knotted into the black tie.  
  
Jin felt Shige swallow around him, and it sent another curl of heat up through his stomach, even through his satisfied haze. Shige pulled back and braced himself against the mattress as Ryo picked up his pace, thrusting faster and reaching around to stroke Shige's erection in a ragged rhythm; Shige got louder and louder and then stiffened and came across Ryo's hand. Ryo thrust once more and came into Shige and Shige made what was possibly the most erotic noise Jin had ever heard in his life, before collapsing into a heap with his head resting on Jin's thigh.  
  
Ryo refused to untie Jin's arms, despite Jin's whining about circulation and wanting it, so Shige did it while Ryo cleaned himself up. It would be a pity, after all, to ruin such a nice tie.


End file.
